Don't Tell Anybody
by XxWinter-BabexX
Summary: Bella is almost killed by her abusive father. But a mystery man saved her and suddenly he disappears. 6 and 1/2 years later ... will she ever meet him? first fanfic. It will get better.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I woke up screaming, but I already saw the knife come down, striking the center of my chest.

I sat and breathing fast and looked at the clock. Ugh. The blinking red like read 3:33 am.

The same time the knife struck my chest 6 and a half years ago. I never forgot it. Well, **can't** forget it. I have the same nightmare every January 15th and I wake up screaming at 3:33 am. E.v.e.r.y Y.e.a.r.

My name is Bella Swan and I'm 17. I was attacked by a 'stranger.' That 'stranger' was my father. He never abused me until my mother died. My mama died when I was ten. She was murdered by her boyfriend. If you were wondering, she was cheating on my dad. My dad and my moms' boyfriend were both abusive, and I think that's what she was trying to run away from. But she just ended up getting killed. I made the biggest mistake by mentioning her to my dad one-day. He just went crazy. He started to hit me and he pulled me outside and grabbed a knife and at exactly 3:33 am on January 15th he almost killed me.

A man saved me from dieing that day. But in the process of saving me, he killed my father. I woke up in a hospital and I started to scream because last time I was in a hospital they were trying to bring my mama back to life. Well, they didn't succeed. A young man came in and tried to calm me down, but nothing was stopping me now. Until Dr. Carlisle came in. He sat down and told me that a man found me in the middle of the woods screaming.

"The man brought you here, and you immediately went into surgery. You were very close to dieing Bella."

"Can I talk to that man, please?" I asked. I intended to find out who saved me. But Dr. Carlisle's answer disappointed me.

"He left while you were in surgery. But he did say he'll see you later."

Six and a half years later and here I am. I never did find out who saved me but I'm hoping I will.

Oh, wait. You may ask whom I'm writing to. Well I'm writing to anyone that wants to listen. Yes, this is my life poured out to you.

Shhh. Don't Tell Anybody.

; )


	2. FosterHomes and Parents

Foster-homes and Parents

Last Time I was in a Foster-home was two years ago. I have been to seven foster-homes since the incident with my psycho father. And thank God 2 years ago was the last time I was in one. Everyone foster-parent said they couldn't handle me though and I had no idea why they couldn't. I followed all their rules (mostly), listened to them talk, and stayed out of their way. I wasn't very social though, so most of the foster-parents thought I was crazy.

In 7 years of foster-homes and parents I have had pothead foster-parents, crack-head foster-parents, hippie foster-parents, a perverted old man, one gang-banger, and as I would call them 'teen' foster-parents. All they did was gossip, squeal, throw tantrums, and smoke pot. Oh and the latest 'parents' to quit on me was Mr. and Mrs. Glare.

Fresh out of the Navy, they said they could handle anything. Ha… right! After the first 2 weeks of me doing nothing, (or my definition of nothing), they told me to leave.

_Flashback_

_ "Go to your room, Bella." Mr. Glare practically growled._

_ I didn't answer him. I just did what he told me to do. I walked upstairs, to my room and sat on my. I was ready for them to tell me to leave just like every other foster-parent did to me. I could hear them talking using my name… often._

_ Sooo. I got detention for punching Mike in the face. He wouldn't shut up and then he said I was just like my mother, a slut. Who did he think he WAS? I punched him in the face and heard a fast crunching noise and he dropped to his knees crying._

_Well, apparently I broke his nose, but I didn't punch him that hard…… ok maybe I did. But seriously, tell me __you__ wouldn't have punched him._

_I looked at my wall and saw the 'Rules' hanging there. It had holes in it from the day I was so mad I threw darts at it. Oh God, I HATED these rules. I pulled the piece of paper off the wall and stared at it._

_Rules of the Glare House_

_You may not call us by our first names._

_I didn't even KNOW their firsts name!!!!_

_You will not speak until spoken upon._

_I mostly didn't speak at all._

_You will not conflict violence on others _

… _Just this once I did, okay? They should just shut up about their stupid rules. All the rules were ridiculous anyways._

_ Instead of knocking, Mr. and Mrs. Glare just barged in._

_ "Bella, leave. Just go." Mrs. Glare said. I just stared at them, unsure of when they wanted me to go._

"_Now, Bella." Mr. Glare barked. I was still staring._

_ They wanted me to leave right now? For some odd reason I felt on the verge of tears. The lump in my throat was getting bigger and I couldn't speak. _

_ "But… but where w-will I go?" I stuttered._

_ "I don't care. Just leave." Mr. Glare said. I didn't notice where Mrs. Glare went but I heard my dresser drawers rattle open and I turned to see Mrs. Glare shoving my things into a ratty old backpack. Mr. Glare grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the front door. _

_ When he got the front door open, he shoved me trough the door and I turned just in time to catch the backpack Mrs. Glare threw at me. Then the door was slammed in my face. And I stood there in shock._

_End of Flashback_

So, here I am sitting on the front porch steps of the adoption center. I tried to convince them I was old enough to leave and live on my own but they stressed that I had to be 18. UGH!!! Calm down, 4 more months and you're out of here.

Cars drove past but rarely ever stopped. Nobody wanted a 17 year-old, so every time a family came I sat there waiting to be rejected. My thoughts were interrupted when a Black Mercedes and a Silver Volvo turned in and parked. Out stepped the most beautiful people, I have ever seen.


	3. Adoption

_ Out stepped the most beautiful people, I have ever seen._

Adoption

The two oldest looking ones were obviously the parents, but they didn't seem old enough. They looked too young. The man looked really familiar but I couldn't place it. There was a tall blond dude and he looked like he was either pissed or in pain. Attached to his hand was a short pixie-like girl. She looked like she knew something good or possibly bad was about to happen. Which quite honestly scared me. Next to them was a big muscular dude and he looked like he was going to start bouncing up and down. Attached to his hand was the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. I was actually jealous, which rarely happened. But she looked pissed off at the world. Standing behind them, I swear was a Greek God. He wasn't as tall or muscular as the other boys but he was better looking in my option.

He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I couldn't breath because his eyes were unlike the others. While the others had Golden Topaz eyes, he had the blackest eyes I have ever seen. And it intimated me. I had to admit I was actually kind of scared. But yet I couldn't look away. His gaze was hypnotizing and I fought to break my gaze but I just couldn't

The door banged open behind me and it broke my gaze with his. Out stepped the two biggest whores I have ever known. Tanya and Jessica. They both had the shortest white shorts on. Tanya had a tight, sleeveless navy blue shirt on and Jessica had a tight, sleeveless bright green shirt on. They both looked horrible in my option. They were obviously trying to get the 'Greek Gods' attention.

But when I turned around he was right in front of me, and his gaze was still staying right on me. Holy crap how did he get here so fast, I mean I only turned my back for a few seconds.

I burst out laughing and I looked around the 'Greek God' to see his whole entire family laughing with me, as if they knew what I was laughing about. The dude in front of me looked startled.

"Whoa, man. You close enough?" I said around my giggling.

"I don't know am I?" He said trying to contain is laughter. He voice was like low bells ringing. But I saw him look up at Tanya and Jessica and he burst out laughing a few seconds later.

"Ohhh, so you're a smart ass?" I asked.

"If you would like to call me that. Sure, why not?" His laugh was so beautiful.

I saw movement to my left and saw that his family had approached us. They looked at the dude in front of me and I saw him nod his head. He looked down at me for another second, and then stepped around me and his family did the same.

Get ready to be rejected. But for some reason it kind of hurt for me to think like that. Oh, God what did I get myself into.

(E POV)

I walked into the adoption center and all I could think was, what did I get my self into.

_My vision is totally going to come true. _Alice turned and I turned to see a big smirk oh her face.

Out of know where, an older lady appeared. I almost laughed at her thoughts.

_ Yes. Finally another family to take one of these brats away!!! _

"Hello. Welcome to the adoption center. I'm Diane." She said with false cheer.

My father put his hand out and she took it. I saw her eyes widen as she felt the coolness of our skin touched her warm skin.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family." He motioned towards us but didn't go into detail.

Alice was the one to speak up first. I could tell she was excited. She wanted another sister, and she wanted one now.

"We're here to adopt." She was so excited she was bouncing up and down.

"Yes, we would like another girl around the age of 17." My father said.

"Oh, well we have Tanya and Jessica." Diane said. I noticed she didn't say the name of the girl sitting on the front steps.

I could tell Esme was getting irritated. "No, no, no. We want the girl sitting on the front steps."

"Oh you mean, Isabella Swan?" Diane said, looking quite honestly confused and I wondered why.

Just then the girl sitting on the front steps, Isabella, came walking. She stood a few feet away from where my family was standing. " Its just Bella. I've been here for 2 years now and you don't even know my name?" She sounded honestly upset. But with that she turned around and went upstairs.

"Like I said we have Jessica and Tanya." Diane said, trying to get the attention of off Bella. But she wasn't succeeding what so ever.

"Nope. We still want to adopt Bella." I could tell Emmett was getting irritated too.

Diane must have heard something in his voice or saw something in his eyes because she backed off on the adoption issue and just went to get the papers. When she came back, she wouldn't look anyone in the eyes, kind of like she was embarrassed.

While Carlisle and Esme signed the papers, I noticed something was off. And I quickly figured it out. I couldn't read Bella's mind.

I listened as Diane told Bella she could come with us today.

**(I have no idea about adoption, so this is just kind of made up.)**

"Isabella, wait I mean Bella. The family down stairs is adopting you. You might want to get ready because you're leaving today." Diane explained.

"O.k. first of all why would they want me? Seriously, I'm sorta confused." Bella said.

"I am too. I mean I offered them Tanya and Jessica, but they insisted on you." Diane said. I expected to hear Bella get pissed but all I heard was her packing. Then she came down stairs. She only had one duffle bag. _Great, Alice is going to have fun with her._

She said farewell to Diane but not to the other kids. She just walked right by them. I noticed we haven't even introduced ourselves but yet she still followed. Wow. She must be used to this.

When I opened the door for her, she was half way in, when I heard her talk and what she said saddened me.

She looked right at me and said, "You may regret this later. Apparently nobody wants me and no one can handle me." Then she sat down and turned her head towards the other window.

I looked up at my family and saw them frowning. Yet all I could think was, this isn't going to be pretty when we try to explain what we are.


End file.
